Operating characteristics of a processor when each process is made to operate on each processor are conjectured based on the operation characteristics of the processor and an allocation of each process to the processor is optimized.
Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 06-083782, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-011305, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-006175.